Rewriting What Was Written In The Stars (50TH FANFIC POSTED)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: "I wish I never even met you!" When Spin accidentally wished that he's never met Jamie and his friends, he wakes up the next morning only to find himself never even met her. To make things interesting: Ben isn't crowned king until he's 18, their brother Doy was kidnapped after birth, and Jamie is daughter of a villain. Will Spin make things right with his friends, and Jamie?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

 **Purpledolpin05: Finally, at long last, I've finished the first chapter of my all new crossover story 'Rewriting What Was Written In The Stars', so this would combine a LOT, and by a lot I mean A LOT, of crossovers, so you'll be expecting a lot of twists.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. I only own the idea of this story and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Auradon Central Park, a bunch of teens and children gathered around the park. It was the night where The Blue Fairy (named after the Blue Fairy of Pinocchio) Comet would be flying by. Legend has it that the comet grants wishes that would change the wishers' life.

"I'm really glad you could be here to witness such a magnificent event." King Ben grinned at his lovely girlfriend, Mal.

"Yeah, I'm glad you invited everyone here." Mal smiled. "It's a nice way to celebrate one year ever since we started going out."

Long story short, Ben is the older brother to both Spin (a bionic) and Dewey 'Doy' (a 7-year-old New Yorker and regular kid). Both younger princes were kidnapped after birth by a mad man named Victor Krane (now Mal's stepfather) and taken to another world to be supposedly raised to be Bionic assassins who will someday take over the world they were born in. That didn't work out well when Doy was discovered by his adoptive family. Spin however wasn't lucky and was abused during his early childhood years before becoming Bionic.

"Not for me it's not." A girl with messy hair bangs covering her right eye and a faint scar on her left cheek grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry Tracy. I kinda forgot that you had a dangerous Love Triangle going on with Jay and Roman." Lonnie Li smiled awkwardly.

"Zip it." Tracy Chimokuri hissed, her face reddening. It was a very awkward topic about her list of guys she used to have a crush on. One of her former crush was none other than her best friend, Chase.

"Oh well, whoever is still alive keeps the girl." Her brother, Jones Chimokuri pointed at two boys fighting behind.

"That's sexist!" Lonnie frowned.

"I hate to agree with Lonnie but she's right." Riker added.

"SHE'S MINE, BUN BOY!" Jay yelled.

"Go kiss another girl, alright?!" Roman barked as he used a stop sign to smack the thief.

To make a long story short, Tracy has a bit of a crush on both guys Jay and Roman. Ironically they both look alike, perhaps it's because she's got a thing for Booboo Stewart lookalikes? So Jay's the son of Jafar and a reformed villain from the Isle of the Lost but the only flaw is he's a flirt. Roman is the older twin brother of Riker (shocking how they don't look identical but they look close enough to twins) and a villain helping their father destroy all superheroes.

"ADAM, SAKURA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE CARTS!" Chase Davenport shouted.

"You appreciate no art whatsoever Elderly Chase!" Adam Davenport hollered as he helped Sakura stand up after their crazy stunt acts on the hotdog roller carts.

* * *

"Where's Doy or Spin?" Evie Queen asked. She was asked to take care of January, the possibly future (ahem) wife of the youngest Prince Doy.

"Hiya, Miss Evie!" Doy raised his hand, he was sitting beside a few kids. A blonde chubby boy named Bob, a taller Asian girl with short hair cut in a bob named Jenny Yamada.

"Here's little January!" Doy waved at a toddler girl with tanned skin and wavy short hair that cascades down her shoulder.

"It's Doy, Jenny and Bob!" Carlos grinned as Evie cradled the infant.

Doy patted a seat beside his, as he looked at the toddler girl with big puppy doe-like eyes.

"January, would you like to sit next to Doy?" Evie asked.

Doy looked up at the toddler with eager eyes. Everyone knew that Doy was very fond of January and even assumed they would date later in life. Ava and Auggie, being his wing-duo, looked over as well.

"Puppy!" January's attention went to Dude. Evie sets her down before the toddler walked over to play with the dog.

Doy looked frustrated as he let out a little groan and scratched his hair in distress.

* * *

"And she missed it!" Auggie grumbled.

"Girl knows how to be hard to get, I have to respect that." Ava nodded.

"So cute." Skylar Storm cooed.

"Poor guy." Oliver felt for the boy, he knew how rejection felt, considering he is in love with a Caderan alien beauty named Skylar.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" They were interrupted by a shrill yell.

"What's the matter?" Bob asked.

The arguing duo were a boy and girl. The boy looked like a younger version of Ben, he is Spin (birth name: Charles Adams). The girl had frizzy dark hair wearing a blue striped shirt with black leggings. She is Jamaica 'Jamie' Kingsley.

"Spin broke my skateboard!" Jamie pointed at the broken skateboard on the floor, her eyes grew puffy.

"That's awful!" Jenny gasped, she knew how much the skateboard meant to Jamie.

"Spin, you should apologize!" Bob turned to Spin.

"I cannot believe you broke my skateboard, all because you're a big JERK!" Jamie pointed at Spin as she yelled, drawing attention of others.

"Me?! You were the one with the dumb skateboard blocking me. You're the one who blocked my view when I was practicing a new move!" Spin claimed, crossing his arms at her.

"You're a jerk!" Jamie yelled.

"No! You're the jerk!" Spin shouted.

"I hate you, Boogers! That skateboard was the very first present I bought myself with my piggy bank allowance when I was 5 years old!" Jamie pointed out, as she starts fighting back her tears.

"Spin, look what you did! You made her cry!" Bob stated, rushing over to defend Jamie.

"Shh, Jamie, it's gonna be alright." Jenny rushed over to comfort her friend, being the big sisterly figure among the group of preteens.

"Spin, you should apologize to Jamie right now." Doy advised, he hated to see Spin and Jamie fight.

"Why should I?!" Spin demanded, it was clear he was in an awful mood.

"Oh no," Tracy's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's happening?" Mal asked.

"Today's the 9th anniversary." Jones stated.

"What anniversary?" Ben asked.

"The day he was abandoned by his adoptive gambler father, the day he was given to Krane, the day he became Bionic." Tracy replied, sighing.

"Spin, you know what you did wrong, so man up and apologize!" Bob insisted, Jamie was already crying.

"Why? I'm sick of you guys sometimes! Jenny, you're a big dork who is always so ditsy. Bob's a huge wimp who hits on older women. Doy, you're nothing but a big useless crybaby! And Jamie, all you ever do is think you're so better than me!" Spin ranted out, while his 4 friends looked offended and hurt.

"JERK!" Jamie yelled.

"Oh yeah?! I WISH I NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" Spin yelled.

Right at that moment, the Blue Fairy Comet passed by as a bright white light flashed.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Bam what?! So welcome to the prologue of my story. Now before you might wanna try and kill me with your angry fangirl power for me leaving this chapter a cliffy, you might be intrigued by this story's plotline. So this story will be like Descendants, but I've been wanting to make a kid version, so this one has the Core Four, Lola Perez (I made her and Evie Crossover Sisters) Roman and Riker, along with Doy, Jamie, Bob and Jenny as VKs. And this is an AU where ALL CROSSOVERS EXIST IN AURADON. I made a poll page on my profile so feel free to check it out.**

 **I'm not sure if Roman and Riker re evil or not but they are neutral in this chapter (so far). I am planning on bringing back the Villainous Five from my crossover story of Descendants parody, who knows if we would see Evil Skylar again? (crosses fingers for Skoliver) Basically, (looks at Tracy) someone's life will be worse with 2 guys over her. Also, did anyone liked the mini Janoy?**

 **Tracy: WHAT?!**

 **Me: Hey be grateful, i would predict you would swoon madly over Chris from #Roxy**

 **Myother OC, Chris: Chris who? Oh no did Caitlin and Zira LGBT her?!**

 **Me: No, I meant Christian from another movie the guy plays him is Booboo Stewart**

 **Chris: Ohhhhhh.**

 **Tracy: Zip it, Mrs. Draco Malfoy.**

 **Chris:(freezes her arm) Payback! Anyway be sure to fave, follow and review if you wanna keep on reading this story.**

 **Tracy: Ugh! My arm! One more word and I will set you up on a date with Riker**

 **Riker: oh heck no, she is not my type.**

 **All three: that's all for now folks, leave a review down below and tell us what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-Start From The Beginning**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well I decided to make another chapter, yay! So before we get to the story, let's see what happened after Spin's selfish wish. Moving on, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter too.

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Don't worry we will see a lot of our ships. Spamie, Janoy, Bonny and Bal, (let's not forget the Skoliver and Adura) can't be a fic without my 3 trademark OCs (literally). Spiná just a little rough around the edges and would regret what he had said. I thought the Blue Faiy Comet would be a good and catchy name. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review, no worries fellow demigods and readers Spin will fix everything let's hope, so hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. I only own the idea of this story and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **But before we start the story, I'm gonna start with the Mal narration of the story. But with some extra narrators.**

" _Once upon a time long, long ago,"_ a voice began.

" _Everyone died painfully! The end!"_ Another voice, sounded rather tomboyish.

" _Kura, must you start every narration with that?!"_ The third voice grumbled.

" _That is the 6_ _th_ _time this week!"_ The first voice exclaimed

" _Sorry Skylar and Mal!"_ The second voice/Sakura apologized.

" _To be frank, our story started in, well… more like 20 years ago."_ The fourth person, sounded as if a young child was speaking, added.

" _Did I tell you to interrupt, Jamie?"_ Mal asked.

" _Sorry Mal!"_ The fourth girl, Jamie apologized.

" _Anyway, Belle married her Beast along with the legendary Healer of Heroes Horace Diaz and his wife Bridgette."_ Skylar added.

" _Wow, huge cake!"_ Mal muttered, flipping over a page of a cake.

" _Anyway, as we were saying, they got married in front of their friends and family. But instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all his friends and got elected as President."_ Mal continued.

" _He also found the United States of Auradon. Technological Industrial Mogul Mr Donald Davenport tried naming it Daven-Don but the Don was the only catchy name."_ Skylar added.

 _"So, when the king and queen along with Caducio both had their kids at the same time, and they were both born on the same day, The Prince's name was Benjamin and the other kid was Oliver."_ Jamie stated.

" _But on the eve of their youngest son's birth, they haven't named the kid yet, the youngest kid was kidnapped from the family and assumed killed. And a few years after, a Bionic madman named Victor Krane, also Ma's birthfather the family married late, was arrested and placed to the Isle for illegal plans to raise an army to overthrow the royal family."_ Sakura explained.

" _Yeah they booted out all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the very interesting people who spent their birthdays in jail. And kicked them all in the Isle of the Lost with a magic barrier around it."_ Skylar stated.

" _Yeah, they stink!"_ Jamie grumbled.

" _This is where we live."_ Mal said, showing a picture of her neighborhood, a rotten, stinky and junk-filled island.

" _Hold on, before we get to the story, should we tell them what happened?"_ Jamie asked the girls.

" _Oh yeah, thanks for reminding Jamie!"_ Sakura thanked the youngest of the team.

" _No problem Kura! Can I do the narrating?"_ Jamie asked, excitedly

" _Sure."_ The girls all agreed.

" _Thanks Mal and Skylar and Kura!"_ Jamie cheered. _"Here's how the story goes…"_

* * *

Spin felt his world growing dizzy as the world spun around him. As if he just woke up from a deep sleep, he got up to meet morning sunrays in his eyes. He sat up, looking around.

Strange, why was he in a fancy bed? He wondered before hegot up to change into the daily wear.

"Good morning, your Highness Prince Charles." He was greeted by a tall man with dirty blonde hair and ember eyes.

Spin yelped in shock before he accidentally shot electricity sparks into the blonde man.

"Or Spin if you like your nickname so much. Won't be the first time you've electrocuted me with your Bionics, your highness." The man groaned. "I'm the Chancellor in training, Chandler Chandelles. Your mother and father sent me to get you for breakfast. By the way, your brother, his Future Majesty Prince Ben wishes to speak to you later."

"Bionic? Parents? Ben?" Spin asked, trying to catch up with what was around him.

"Yes, Douglas was almost sent to jail for installing Bionics on you." Chandler joked as he laughed a bit. "but boy you zapped the sockets off the old bloke!"

"Chandler, what did I say about pestering his Highness?" another man with brown hair wearing a brown coat hissed.

"Yeah yeah, _Elaine_!" Chandler snorted.

"It's ELIAN! ELIAN COGSWORTH JR!" The man hissed over, flushing red. Elian, or CJ he goes by.

Spin was confused before he bolted out from his room. He saw portraits of himself with Ben, a guy he sees as an older brother figure (he hasn't known about his family yet in this story), along with his family.

Questions flooded into his mind, but who can he turn to for help?

"Ah, Spin, just the guy I was looking for." A boy with glasses greeted him.

"Jones! Boy am I glad you're here!" Spin sighed aas he walked over to his friend.

"Your brother is looking for you, me, my annoying bro-like sis, the Bionic sibs, Kaz and Oliver." He nodded.

"I heard that!" Tracy rolled her eyes, she fixed a bit on her clothes. "Just because I behave like a bro and act like a bro, doesn't mean I am an actual dude!"

"Ok, is everyone here?" Chase Davenport asked, coming outside.

"Chase, I need your help! Have you seen Jamie? Or Jenny? Or Bob? Or even Doy? Everyone is acting so weird today!" Spin asked.

"Who's Jamie?" A girl with long brown hair named Bree asked.

"I dunno, maybe it's his _imaginary friends_?" Kaz teased.

"guys, cut it out, come on in Spin, time for a meeting."

"In words of my story: HUDDLE UP!" Tracy whistled as everyone got in a circle.

"So, you excited? You and Oliver are turning 18 years old in 2 months!" Bree turned to Ben and tried a bit of flirting. Hey, can we blame Bree? Ben's a looker here.

"Yes, and that's why we asked you to come here today." Ben nodded, starting the meeting.

Spin looked at all the familiar yet unfamiliar people he's known of. Kaz Radcliffe (son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe in this AU, hey he has like 11 siblings so I think 101 dogs is nothing), Oliver Diaz (son of Caducio), the Davenport siblings (Adam, Bree, Chase, Daniel and Leo), the Chimokuri duo, Tracy and her brother Jones. Lastly, Ben.

"Ok, as you know Oliver is going to be my Royal Advisor after my coronation, so we've been thinking." Ben and Oliver shared a little nod.

"that you should break up with Audrey via live? TOTALLY!" Tracy nodded.

"Not that. But good suggestion." Oliver nods.

"Anyway, I've decided my first official proclamation. I've decided to let a few kids from the Isle of the Lost to come and live in Auradon." Ben began before the others started choking on their water.

"You can't be serious?! They are evil!" Chase was the first to protest.

"Yeah, they tried to kill us. And the dog lady, she tried to kill all my parents' dogs!" Kaz added.

"I agree with Kaz, for once, why would you and Oliver wanna have savages roaming here?!" Chase nodded.

"So is my brother after having onion rings!" Tracy muttered.

"But don't you think they deserve a chance? Think of it, the kids are innocent." Ben stated.

"I guess a few won't be so bad, I approve." Tracy snickered a little

"Yes," Spin nodded, "I agree with Ben."

"Who will we be inviting over?" Adam asked, in his ever so cherry tone.

"The daughter and son of Maleficent and Victor Krane. The son of Jafar. Sons of Cruella De Ville, Daughters of Evil Queen, Daughter of The Incapacitator, Daughter of Dr. Gao, Sons of Rodissiuss, daughter of Captain Hook." Ben hesitated as he replied.

"How many kids do they have, subtotal?" Bree asked.

"About 17." The prince replied.

"Ben, that isn't just _'a few'_ kids, that my friend, IS _A LOT OF_ KIDS!" Jones exclaimed in sarcasm.

"I wanted to start out with just the 4 main villains, but it occurred to me that there would be other children wanting a life here as well." Ben stated.

"But, there is a special case." Oliver stated.

"That would be?" Chase sighed, nodding.

"But they are a few children who were orphans there. Apparently one of the children there feels uncomfortable with their older sibling leaving. After further discussion with my advisor, we've decided to extend the number of people entering." Ben stated.

"One of the villains included in the orphans' section happened to be the Skylar Storm, you know, when Mighty Max decided to kick her into the Isle after she joined the Annihilator?" Tracy read Oliver's mind as she stated.

"STOP READING MY MIND!" Oliver protested, blushing a bit. He had a crush on his former favorite superheroine turned super-villainess.

"Ok, about this special case, so this younger sibling wants to stay with one of the selected kids? Sounds like they've got a tight bond." Daniel interrupted.

"That's why I want Jones and Tracy Li to go over and check." Ben looks at the duo.

"US?!" Tracy and Jones protested.

"But why? It's like handing me to a pack of angry hyenas!" Tracy asked.

"because you're the only ones here who actually behave like deviances compared to the rest of us here." Chase replied with a cheeky grin.

"and you have the powers to change your own appearances and others' looks. You could go undercover there." Ben stated.

"Translation?" Jones asked.

"you get to skip your Algebra test and I get to skip Princess Elegance Debutante." Tracy replied as her brother grinned.

"Very well. You go and break the news to the parents." Tracy nodded.

"I bet they have some really cute guys there." Bree hummed.

"I'll get a camera; we could be taking gruesome pictures!" Jones added, taking his camera.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Jones cheered as he super-speeded his sister and himself to change up into their villain wear.

Spin took a look at the pictures, before he gasped.

The first page was an Asian girl with short black hair cut in a bob.

 _Genevieve 'Jenny' Gao, aged 10, daughter of Dr. Gao_

 _Parental crime: Illegal experiment on Bionics, Attempt of turning 50 people into Bionic slaves_

He saw another page with a teenage boy named Marcus

 _Marcus Vickers, aged 18, Son of Giselle Vickers_

 _Parental Crime: Illegal experiment of building Androids for terrorism_

The next page was a chubby boy with blonde hair.

 _Bob (Last name unknown). Aged 12, Parents unknown, Apprentice/Foster Son of Victor Krane_

 _Parental crime: unknown birthparents, ('foster') Plots to annihilate the royal family_

The next page was a young boy, a boy Spin knew well.

 _Dewey Rosario De Ville, aged 6, son of Cruella De Ville_

 _Parental crime: Animal kidnapping, animal cruelty_

He flipped the last page, with his eyes widening in pure horror.

It was a picture of Jamie. But her name was different.

 _Jamaica Ruth Ronaldson, aged 10, daughter of Incapacitator_

 _Parental crime: Theft of scientific artifact, terrorism, attempted murder of Donald Davenport_

"Oh no, _what have I done_?" Spin gasped in horror, he looked up at Ben. "Ben, is it ok if we invite these 4 little kids here as well?"

"Why?" Kaz asked.

"I think they could use a chance to get used to Auradon." Spin stated, a little white lie. Hopefully the friends would remember him.

"Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Ben nodded.

"We could use some children here as well." Tracy stated.

"Don't we have enough kids?!" Chase frowned.

"I'm in." Adam nodded, going with Ben's and Oliver's idea. He has been through the loss of a person he loved before. Many, many years before.

"I'll tell my parents now." Ben nodded as he motioned Spin to follow him.

"Why do you ask me to follow you?" Spin asked.

"Oliver, why are you following?" Spin asked Oliver.

"Well he's my godbrother, and his mom wants him to get 'leg extensions'." Ben joked.

"Very funny!" Oliver grumbled.

"well, mom always soften the blow of the punishments when you're in trouble." Ben joked as Spin laughed. He knew well enough how the conversation will go with his parents.

* * *

 **Later, both the Princes and Oliver had a clothes fitting session.**

"I can't believe it! He's gonna be crowned king next month!" Horace was happy for the future king.

"He's 18!" Belle corrected Horace, as she linked arms to her husband King Beast.

"Yeah the legal age for crowning the royal heir used to be 14 but it was changed decades ago after the late Queen Isabella of Coldstone Kingdom was executed to death for abuse of power." Horace added.

"Now legs." Bridgette asked her son as Oliver obeyed. "Hands? Teeth?"

"Oh is that what your teeth looks like?! Reminder: Get Oliver new teeth." Bridgette reminded herself.

"Bridgette, my dear, you're overreacting." Horace told his wife.

"Mom, dad, Oliver and I have been thinking and we've decided my first official proclamation." Ben began.

"Is it about publicly executing Audrey and her snobbish sisters, Stephanie and Stacy? If it is, I approve." Bridgette asked.

"No, we've decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost, should be given a chance in Auradon." Oliver stated.

"WHAT?!" Beast roared.

"Let me, Beast, What?! Are you kidding me? We can't let those people roam in Auradon!" Horace told the two teens.

"They are guilty for unspeakable crimes!" Beast added.

"So was my mother but dad gave her a second chance!" Oliver pointed out.

"Good point." Bridgette nodded.

"And mom gave dad a second chance." Spin pointed out.

"Fine, how many of them are coming over?" Belle nodded.

"We'll start out with a few at first, they need our help most." Ben stated.

"Fine, just this once." Beast sighed as he nodded.

"Who are their parents?" Bridgette asked.

"Cruella De Ville, Jafar, the Evil Queen, The Incapacitator, Dr. Gao, Giselle Vickers, Rodissiuss, Captain Hook, Victor Krane and Maleficent." Oliver listed.

"KRANE AND MALEFICENT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Those two tried to have their wedding ceremony by burning down Queen Aurora's castle!" Belle stated.

"But don't the children deserve a shot in a normal life?" Ben asked.

"Please, just give them a chance." Spin added. "I need some normal friends who would let me play mud and get messy without the girls keep pestering me of makeup and dolls!"

"He's right." Horace muttered.

"Fine, but I hope you kids know what you are doing." Beast sighed as the couples walked away

* * *

"So, how'd it go with the family?" Bree asked.

"We got what we wanted!" Spin cheered as the group of friends cheered.

"has anyone seen the Li duo?" Oliver asked.

"So how do we look?" Jones whistled, wearing a dark grey shirt with the picture of a skull with words written 'Now You Die', ripped black jeans and a black beanie. Tracy was wearing her hair untamed, with a black shirt that said 'Nothing to Wear', dark blue jeans and a dark blue cap.

"Ready to go for undercover. Come back with facts, ok?" Ben nodded, sending the limo to send the duo over.

"Your dad would be proud of you two." Leo spoke.

"As if, he's always Lonnie this and Lonnie that" Tracy rolled her eyes, sour at the thought of her sister. "and we told them we had _'community work'_."

"you don't need the limo" Jones assured. "I can Geo-Leaped there myself. My sis can travel via dimensions. Once she almost got killed by Kylo Ren. Hysterical."

"Tragic more like it." Tracy joked.

"Tracy, can we talk?" Spin asked.

"Sure." Tracy nodded.

"your name is Tracy Chimokuri right?" Spin asked.

"How did he know about our alias?!" Jones asked.

"Yes, it's my codename for me and Jones." Tracy nodded.

"Anything else? Don't worry, I will bring over a present to the kids there. A few toilet seats from Auradon Prep." Jones joked as he stuffed some toilet seat into his bag.

"Ok, we will see you in a few days." Jones nodded, before he and his sister prepare to travel to the Isle of the Lost for a few days to get the transferred students.

"I can picture the other kids shocked." Leo joked.

"Ok, c'mon, let's shock the rest of the students and the whole town." Kaz whooped as the team left.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew, glad I am done with this chapter. Mind blowing right?! So there will be 16 kids to Auradon, I won't say who Captain Hook's daughter is, but you can guess. (NOT CJ HOOK OR HARRY HOOK)**

 **I indirectly mentioned TKDP's OC Isabella, I had an AU theory where Isabella and Zachary were twins (Servant of Evil, Daughter of Evil referecne). So in this AU Mal and Evie (minus Jay who is 19, and Carlos who is 16) are 18. So you'd get confused by hopefully you can wait until the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, please favorite, follow and leave a review down below to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rotten To The Core**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey people, so we are back with another chapter for this huge crossover story. So in this one we'll be taking a look at the Li duo/Chimokuri going to the Isle of the Lost undercover to get to know the new transfer students. So moving on, shout out!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah it's gonna be a huge mix of my stories with the Descendants original plot with some twists.

To Decembra1998: Thanks for the review. Yeah Oliver, Spin and Ben made a good choice. We'll have to see what happens to the undercover duo and what happens to the story.

 **I do not own any of the characters from their respective DCOMs, Disney Movies, Disney shows or Disney XD shows. I only own the idea of this story and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Is the coast clear?" a boy asked his sister.

"Let me see, yup. This street is clear." The sister nodded as they removed their hoods. The girl closed a purple portal that closed the way from Auradon to the Isle.

"Do you think we could fit in?" the girl asked.

"We can, and we will! We've always been outcasts back at school, maybe we have another chance here." The brother winked, he started rubbing some dirt over his clothes.

"and where do we have to live before the rest sent the ride?!" Tracy asked.

"Have NOT thought of that yet." Jones blinked as the duo groaned.

"Fine, but we have to hide some tracks." The sister, Tracy Li, agreed. They inspected their outfits.

"You might wanna let loose your hair a bit." Jones pointed.

"Fine." Tracy groaned as she brushed some of her hair over to her right shoulder, and tugged at her cap.

"It's pretty early." Jones looked out, but the streets were only filled with some working goblins. Figures, these people have no curfew.

"Ok, we gotta be extra careful with our belongings." Tracy nodded, checking her supplies.

"Now let's get to inspect the child Beast-Boy's talked about." Jones checked the profile, before bumping into a girl.

"Hey watch it!" the girl snapped, she had long black hair with bright cyan green eyes. She wore a cap with orange cat ears and a black tail coming out of her waist.

"You ok?" Tray asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be so late, wait a second, have I seen you before?" the cat girl asked.

"We're from…Canada?" Jones answered.

"No such place exists." The girl frowned.

"My bro and I have been homeschooled al our lives, and we don't get out a lot." Tracy lied.

"you lied. tell the truth and I won't hurt you." the girl warned. "Are you from Auradon too?"

"Wait, what?!" Tracy gasped.

"No worries, you two are quite convincing, the name's Sakura, that's all I ever know about myself. Like you two, I'm from the mainland." The cat girl whispered.

"How did you get here?" Jones asked.

"I dunno, my parents probably didn't want me so they dumped me here." The cat girl shrugged. "I have been dumped from foster families to families but now I live on me own,"

"Can we crash with you for a while? We're sort of special undercover agents for our buddies Neptune and Big Beast." Tracy asked as Sakura nodded.

"I live with a few orphans here. We have Bob my little foster brother, and this girl named Skylar Storm who lives with her master The Annihilator above where I live." Sakura replied.

"Do you know this little kid named Dewey De Ville per chance?" Jones asked.

"Oh yeah, he's my friend Carlos' little brother. He's a sweetie, and a total cutie pie, but he's always being abused by his mom." Sakura nodded.

"I'll take you to my friends!" Sakura offered, she was very friendly.

The two walked around the town, without suspicion of others, before they came across a young girl about Tracy's age spray-painting graffiti on a wall. Another boy slightly taller than her was graffiti the wall as well.

"Jones, look at that!" Tracy gestured as she talked to him via telepathy.

"Yup, these people know a _LOT_ of words!" Jones was impressed.

* * *

"GUYS! HUDDLE UP!" Sakura took the Li duo into a room filled with teens before she whistled as the group of teens circled her. The villain kids all knew Sakura as a member of their own pack.

There was a girl wearing a black beanie with brownish-blonde hair and brown eyes, she was casually crossing her arms and making snide remarks about everyone she sees. Another girl had long brown hair with a white streak and hazel eyes, Tracy recognizes her as Skylar Storm.

There were 4 preteens in the group. The oldest looked about 12-14 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another girl was Asian with short hair cut in a bob, large brown eyes with a beauty mark under her left eye. A dark skinned girl with messy frizzy hair was fixing her necklace but gave Tracy and Jones a little nod. The youngest kid of the gang was merely 7 years old. He had big brown eyes, and his brown hair was dyed dark brown that turns platinum blonde. He stood beside a 16-year-old freckled boy with the same hair color as him.

There were two girls, the older girl had brown hair with dark eyes and was holding a camera. The other girl had blue hair with black tips and dark eyes, she was more absorbed at how she looks. Then there was a boy about 18 with dark brown hair and brown eyes standing with the purple haired girl with green eyes. Another boy with dark hair and eyes and had a weird eyebrow thingy from what Sakura described as the 'Mole Man'.

"Hey little Kitty Cat." A boy with a short ponytail winked over at Sakura as he hopped down from a tree.

"Knock it off Riker!" Sakura hissed.

"Who's these two?" Riker asked.

"This is Riker, son of Rodissiuss, he has a big brother named Roman. And a cousin who looks like Roman named Jay." Sakura stated. "fair warning: Jay is a huge flirt and Roman is aggressive."

"HEY BRO!" Riker shouted at two boys rushing over.

Tracy turned over before her face blushed a bit.

"and I win once again, take that loser!" The boy with a beanie taunted at the boy with a black jacket.

"Oh please I let you win because you're a junior, junior." The older boy taunted.

"Holy stars almighty." Tracy blinked as she blushed red at the sight of the two handsome (in her opinion) teens.

"Sis, you ok?" Jones checked.

"Yeah! I'm good." Tracy lied as she looked away.

"Meet my new friends, what did you say your names were again?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Tracy." Tracy nodded.

"The name is Jones." Jones nodded.

"How come we've never seen you before?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"Easy Sebby," the purple haired girl warned.

"That's our ringleader Mal Krane and her older brother Sebastian." Sakura motioned.

"Hey we're asking questions here." Sebastian stated.

"Long story, but let's just say they're kids from…" Sakura looked around. "the _mainland_."

"NO WAY!" Riker exclaimed as he fell off the box he was sitting on.

"What brings you here?" Mal warned, her voice turning sharp.

"Before you try to hurt us and all, my bro and I are not like those stupid Auradon kids." Tracy defended.

"Yeah, we're different than them. Well there are a few kids there who are rather cool with being bad once in a while." Jones added.

"Who are your parents?" the boy with creepy eyebrows, known as Marcus, asked.

"Li Shang and Fa Mulan." Tracy hesitated as she replied. Roman and Riker looked surprised.

"Yeah dad was an admiral and I wanna rule the world." Jones snorted. "besides, it's our sister Lonnie who is so perfect."

"How can we trust them?" Mal whispered over to the gang of 16 kids.

"we can, I trust them, and they are rather convincing and actually passed off as one of us." Sakura nodded.

"Ok, what brings you here?" the girl with the lack beanie asked.

"Well, uh..." Jones stated. "Look, I'm looking for a Dewey De Ville."

"IT'S DOY!" the little boy screamed. Doy looked away as he tugs his gloves around his hands tighter.

"Forgive him, he gets mad when you correct his name." A girl with frizzy hair stated. "the name is Jamie. That girl is Jenny Gao and the boy is Bob."

"I feel like I'm in my natural habitat now." Jones grinned. "no rules, no prissy girls, no people who compare us to our sister Lonnie, and most of all, no actling like a gentleman!"

"Oh boy, my bro is the reckless rebel, he's ok now before he wrecks someone." Tracy snorted.

"He's one of us." The beanie boy, Jay concluded, before attempting to flirt with his sister. "Hello there, and you are?"

"Tracy." Tracy looked away blushing red.

"Tracy, I like that." Jay smirked. "the name's Jay."

"WOHOO!" Jones cheered before he randomly punched one of the passerby, one of the many evil step-granddaughters.

"That's my bro." Tracy chuckled. "Oh boy, JONES DON'T TRY TO BLOW UP THE SHOPS!"

 _"Feisty,_ I like that in a girl." The bun boy chuckled. "I'm Roman."

"Uh…what's that, Jones? I'm coming!" Tracy stammered as she ran off.

* * *

After a few days, Jones and Tracy had gotten used to the food of the Isle, and the lives of their new friends, a lot of girls were interested in Jones but Tracy had to get rid of the fangirls. The older sister felt more sympathy to how the younger kids were treated by their families. Doy suffers from constant verbal and physical abuse by Cruella, Jamie is stressed out by her dad to be powerful like him, and Jenny is constantly scolded as stupid by her father Dr. Gao.

Basically, living on the Isle can make you go tougher and learn to appreciate scarce resources, the kids of Auradon are too wasteful.

"I can't believe people in Auradon are so wasteful!" Jones grumbled.

"I know, but I feel more bad for the kids here." Tracy nodded, sitting beside her brother.

"Hey miss Cece!" Jenny walked over. "I borrowed your comic book yesterday."

"Oh you can keep it. Besides, I have plenty at home, I can't wait to borrow you more books." Tracy whispered as Jenny smiled.

"Can you tell me more about Doy? He seems really scared of his mom all the time." Tracy looked at Doy, concerned. Doy was playing with Bob.

"Oh, both Carlos and Doy are scared of their mom. Doy was born with brown hair, but their mom likes black and white so she would forcefully dye his hair black and white." Bob replied.

"Say, Doy, would you like to see a picture of my little goddaughter? She's really cute." Tracy teased.

"Sure." Doy nodded happily.

"This is what she looks like, her name's January. Ad she's about 1-year-old." Tracy showed a picture of a toddler girl with wavy shoulder length hair, tanned skin and large brown eyes.

"She's so pretty!" Doy gushed.

"Doy, do you have a kiddie crushie?" Jamie teased.

"No!" Doy shook his head as his face turned a bit red.

"Ship." Carlos couched out.

"C'mon, time for the old routine!" Marcus gestured as the rest went off.

* * *

As if music was cued, the girl with purple hair, Mal Bertha Krane, turned around and started singing.

 _[Mal]_

 _They say I'm troubled, they say I'm bad,_

The girl beside Mal, Skylar Storm, turned around before she finished her painting.

 _[Skylar]_

 _They say I'm evil, that makes me glad._

Jay slide down from the stairs as he started singing along.

 _[Jay]_

 _A Dirty no-good down to the bone,_

Sebastian smirked as he stole someone else's watch.

 _[Sebastian]_

 _Your worst nightmare, can't take me home,_

The Perez-Queen sisters walked on a table before Evie flirted with another boy and was dragged away by her older sister.

 _[Lola]_

 _So we've got some mischief in our blood,_

 _[Evie]_

 _Can you blame us? We never got no love._

Carlos snuck out from a window before climbing on a roof.

 _[Carlos]_

 _They called us careless, a low-life hood,_

The Li duo grinned as they sung along with their friends. They can relate to the VKs more than most of their peers in Auradon.

 _[Jones]_

 _I feel so useless, (with Tracy) misunderstood!_

Sakura tugged at her cap before switching someone's money in their wallet with papers and ran off. Jenny and Jamie both started screaming in the hospital wing, waking up the sick patients.

 _[Sakura, Jenny, Jamie]_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

Bob grabbed a barrel before throwing it aside, as Marcus lit the barrel on fire, burning down a factory. Doy motioned them to get a move on before getting caught. Everyone else was causing mayhem around town. Jones even used Jordan's stink-bombs to blow up some shop selling dynamites.

 _[Bob, Marcus, Doy]_

 _Welcome to our wicked world,_

 _Wicked world!_

 _[All]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?_

 _We're nothing like the kids, like, like the kids next door,_

 _We're rotten to the core, we're rotten to the core._

Jordan Hook started pocketing some black gemstones while talking to a goblin before she ran off to find her friends.

 _[Jordan]_

 _Call me a schemer, call me a freak,_

Mal was passing by the gypsy route before opening a curtain as the man taking a bath screamed.

 _[Mal]_

 _How could you say that? I'm just unique_

Roman and Riker were making a mess in the restaurant nearby owned by Ursula before Riker stoke a trolley to use as a skateboard.

 _[Roman]_

 _What? Me? A traitor? Ain't got your back?_

 _[Riker]_

 _I need no friends, what's up with that?_

Lola and Evie were busy pretending to flirt with a guy selling scarves in the market before they dumped him. Quite literally as Lola pushed him into the dump.

 _[Lola]_

 _So I'm a misfit,_

 _[Evie]_

 _So I'm a flirt,_

 _[Both]_

 _We broke your hearts? We made you hurt?_

Sakura laughed in a tone of mischief as she crawled up the chimney and smirked at Marcus. The two nodded before racing to the courtyard.

 _[Sakura]_

 _The past is past, forgive, forget,_

 _[Marcus]_

 _But truth is…you ain't seen nothing yet!_

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!" Marcus ushered.

"I don't have to be late; I just need to be faster than you!" Sakura sassed as Marcus glared at her.

 _[Girls]_

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to our wicked world, wicked world._

Everyone arrived at the courtyard before they started breakdancing, (minus Jones and Tracy but they just drummed along the rhyme of their song.

 _[All]_

 _I'm rotten to the core, rotten to the core,_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core, who could ask for more?_

 _We're nothing like the kids, like, like the kids next door,_

 _We're rotten to the core, we're rotten to the core._

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Bob cheered.

"Yeah, did you see my sisters' looks when I raised their underwear up the flagpole?" Jordan laughed. She disliked her sisters CJ and Harriet, they were too fussy and girly. While her brother Harry was ok, at least she like her brother over her sisters.

"If this is what you people do every day, we should do that at home!" Jones looked at Tracy.

"No, no, no! we have gotten a warrant warning from the stinky monkey with gold!" Tracy warned but they both laughed.

Mal stole a lollipop from a kid before the kid started crying.

"That was rude." Tracy glared over.

"But it's fun." Sebastian laughed.

Suddenly everyone else ran away, as the goblins came over.

"Oh no, trouble!" Marcus gulped as he ran off.

"Get going." Sakura hissed before they were surrounded.

"Hey mom. Hi dad." Sebastian faked a smile, as Mal turned over to their parents.

"Stealing candy? So disgraceful." Her father Krane shook his head.

"it was from a baby." Mal stated.

"Atta girl!" Maleficent laughed as she spits on the candy and dirtied it. "give it back to the dreadful creature!"

"But mom!" Mal graoned.

"It's the deeds that count on what's mean and truly evil." Krane stated. "like my wife here, when she was your age, she cursed an entire kingdom."

"Oh you're too kind." Maleficent purred as Sebastian gagged.

"Anyway, blocked their exit." Maleficent stated.

"You kids, the 16 of you, are going to a different school." Krane began.

"wait a second, who's the twiddle-dee and twiddle-dina?" Maleficent asked.

"We are the um…escorts sent from the mainland." Tracy faked a smile as she grabbed Jones by the hand.

"Are you now?" Maleficent eyed the two teens.

"To Auradon Prep." Krane cursed.

"WHAT?!" the chosen teens and kids tried to escape before they were blocked by the guards.

"Hands off me!" Skylar yelled as she kicked a goblin.

"This is getting ugly." Tracy whispered as they watched their friends from afar.

"Ya don't say." Jones whispered.

"Now get going to our place. We'll explain further." Krane commanded as the rest followed.

"So this is what Cece and Jones were telling us of." Jamie whispered.

"I don't have a good feeling of this." Jenny grew worried.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Bob cheered Jenny up as the duo smiled.

"Somehow I have a terrible feeling about their talk with their families." Tracy stated.

"except Skylar, Sakura and Bob, they're parentless." Jones added.

"We should just follow them, and make sure no one hurts the younger kids." Tracy sighed as they followed.

"You two can wait in the other room." Krane commanded as Jones nodded and dragged his sister away to the other side of the room. The bald man had a plan for the Li duo in his head, but he wasn't telling anyone yet.

* * *

 **So I'm done with chapter 3, so in the next chapter the VKs will talk to their families/the villains. The Annihilator is alive in this story and would act like Skylar's 'evil father' figure.**

 **Chapter Talk:-**

 **1 I can see Jones not really changed even if he's a VK, he's basically one at heart. Tracy is a mix of both; so I think she could fit in with the VKs although she is rather an introvert at times.**

 **2 Doy is Carlos' 'little brother' in this AU, mainly because I find some similarities in Carlos and Doy. But unlike Carlos who finds happiness in dogs; Doy would probably find someone else to make him happy. (looks at January) heh heh, already getting the Janoy ship started. Both theboys are most mistreated by their mom. Doy's story sounds more tragic, but we can all board the hate Cruella club later on when I tell more of Doy's life with his 'family'.**

 **3 Lots of messed up family trees here, but I made Mal and Sebastian siblings in this AU, so either Sebastian or Riker will get Bree. Jay, Roman and Riker are cousins, so uh good luck Tracy getting out of the RoJacy love triangle. Sakura and Bob are sort of orphans; well, Bob is somewhat Mal's little brother. Sakura had no idea how she got to the Isle, that would be a mystery revealed later on. I would like to see how Sebastian would be a brother to Mal, I mean they're practically stepsiblings now after the Kraneficent marriage in my crossover cannon theory.**

 **4 Dun, dun, dun! The return of Jordan Hook, I seriously love Jordan, she's so cool and sassy. Also let's just say I have some plans for her in Auradon, (indirectly points at Kaz). Jordan doesn't get along with her sister in the Mighty Med universe so I'd think she would hate her 'sisters' CJ Hook and Harriet. She would probably get along better with her brother Harry Hook.**

 **5 Sad news people: MY SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! NOOOOO! It seems like only 2 weeks of holiday had just started yesterday! So I will be back to slow and slower updates but I would try to update my stories once a month. Other stories will have once in a month udates also included 'The Mysteries of Auradon's Lost Princes', 'Crossover Adventures in Babysitting', and 'Disney Descendants (Mighty Med and Lab Rats version)'. Oh well, wish me luck on my new school year.**

 **Be sure to favorite, follow and leave a review in this story and tell me what you think. Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
